Romance in Progress
by Angelic Warrior713
Summary: "It's just hanging out; what do you think we do while walking to MUN, make out?" "We won't die if we say yes, would we?" Sora and Kairi have been friends since preschool, always sticking be each others' side. When Twilight Town's worst disaster in history strikes and Kairi is left homeless, who else will take her in but her best friend? What does the secretary want from her?


"Hey, are you alright?"

That little question had started everything. It was probably the reason why Sora's life was full of a bunch of nonsense and laughter. Most of it provided by his other friend Riku. But this little question had started something more beautiful than a life-long friendship- love.

* * *

_**14 Years Ago**_

Back when most of them were as innocent and slightly dim about the world, everything had it's own course. Girls stated with girls because boys are super yucky and try to lick their own armpits, and boys stayed away from girls because they have "cooties" and don't understand what's so cool about trying to lick their armpits. The boys didn't even know when they tried doing this, but if girls are so flexible and do all sorts of tricks, they can too.

"Come on, Sora! You're almost there! Just a bit closer..." Little Riku cheered. The silverette help his best friend get his head closer since four-year-old Sora was but only an inch away.

"That's it, Sora! You got it, dude!" Tidus screamed. All the tiny, happy boys were cheering at the waterfall while the girls looked at them with disgust over by the treehouse.

"Why do they do that? Do you think they wash their armpits before and after?" Xion curiously asked. She really shoudn't know that they basically don't.

"I don't think so. I've never seen my big brother take a bath. Maybe they don't take one at all!" Aqua screamed. Every girl cringed at the idea of every single guy not taking a bath _every single day of the_ _year_. Imagine them not brushing their teeth!"Ew, I don't wanna think about that ever again. So, Kairi, what's your new mommy and daddy like? Are they prince and princess or the presidents or something?"

Kairi had been adopted a few days ago. She lived with her grandmother after her parents were killed in a car accident. A month ago her grandmother died the day after her birthday, peacefully in sleep. Kairi always thought that her grandmother would wake up soon, but the poor woman will never open her eyes again. She was immediately put into an orphanage since both parents had no will to sort out where the child will live after they and the grandmother died. Luckily, friends of the parents arrived- a lovely, young couple by the names of Zack and Aerith Fair- had came to adopt her a few days earlier this week.

"They're really nice! They live in a big house and my new daddy has to go to the middle of town everyday in a super fancy suit because he said he has the most important job in Destiny Islands! My new mommy goes to the flower and animal sanctuary everyday too because she has to run it!" Kairi said proudly. Everyone suddenly had a picture of who this couple is in their heads. Kairi looked at their faces and tilted her head. "What?"

"Kairi, are your new parents the mayor of Destiny Islands and the CEO and owner of the Midgar Flower and Animal Sanctuary? You know, Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough Fair, the power couple of Destiny Islands?" Naminé asked wide-eyed. Kairi slowly nodded. "That is so cool! I heard they're rich and stuff and they only had a son named Terra! I think he's Aqua's age too."

Aqua and the others started getting interested about Kairi's new family, especially Aqua. Sadly, the sun met the horizon slowly, meaning everyone had to go home. Most of the parents arrived in their boats to pick up the children.

"Aw, I wanted to know more! Bye, girls! I'll see you all tomorrow." Olette called as her mom, Cissnei, took her hand.

"Bye everyone! Kairi, can you tell me about your brother tomorrow?" Aqua questioned. Kairi nodded slowly as Aqua did her happy dance towards her dad, Saïx. Almost all of the boys and girls had been picked up, except for Kairi and Sora.

"Kairi! Where are you? We're going to be late for your father's barbecue." Aerith called.

"Coming!" Kairi answered back. She climbed down the ladder as fast as she could to her mother.

"Sora, time to I home! Vani's waiting to eat, and you know what happens when Vani doesn't eat before 6:39." Rinoa yelled to her son.

Sora, in fear of his brother's behavior started running full speed towards his mother, but he didn't see Kairi ahead of him. Kairi only had time to look up after climbing down to end up looking at te sky.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora cautiously asked. He didn't want to deal with his mother's _and _brother'sattitude after this. Kairi winced in pain from her head and shook her head. Oh, boy.

"Oh my goodness, Kairi, can you get up?" Aerith had watched the scene unfold before her and ran to her new daughter. Sora inwardly asked himself if that really is the wife of the mayor because he _really, really_ didn't want to deal with two angry people, and his hungry beast of a brother.

"I'm super sorry! I was in rush because I didn't want to deal with Vani's inner beast when I go home because he's like an evil Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtle since he takes karate and that stuff. He also starts eating everything and sometimes there's steam coming out of his nose, and my mom would be, like, angry with me if we were late to dinner, but not as angry as my brother and-" The hyper and worried brunette cried.

"It's fine, Sora. I saw it too, and your brother really is a testy animal when it comes to food. Is she hurt, Mrs. Fair?" Rinoa asked. Aerith double checked her to see any damage.

"Mommy, my head hurts." Kairi sniffled.

"Where?" Aerith questioned. Kairi pointed to the back of her head. "It will be okay. I'll take you home and we will ice your head before dinner."

Sora had never felt so scared in his life. He couldn't stop himself from asking Aerith a life-changing question. "Can I go to your house tomorrow to see if she's feeling better?" The women dumbstruck by what Sora had just requested. Kairi had no idea why he even necessitate her safety.

"Of course, sweetie. You can come after 1 pm, okay? Will that be okay, with you Rinoa?" Rinoa gave her consent and Sora smiled brightly and apologetically at the auburn girl.

"I'll bring some sweets over. Okay? I gotta go. Bye, Kairi!" He bid farewell and walked off with his mother. He occasionally looked back to see the mayor's wife and daughter leaving too. He couldn't get her out of mind, even with Vanitas gobbling every bit of food on his plate.

From that day, Sora always asked this question when his closest girl friend (just a friend, geez) would have that "I'm not actually okay" look on her face.


End file.
